Episode 9279 (20th October 2017)
Plot Mary's temper is out of control over the Appletons returning to South Africa. Todd suggests a meal out to belatedly celebrate Drew's birthday but Billy is distant, still feeling guilty over assaulting Peter. Gina hides a loan company's demand letter she's received from Sally. Jude gives Mary permission to take George out for a while before their flight. Seb tells Anna about his sacking. Toyah almost spills the beans to Norris about Angie's fake job. Pete, a heavy, takes photos from a distance of Phelan and Eileen and texts them to Vinny, confirming their identity. Mary is late returning with George, causing Jude and Angie to fret as their taxi is due. Jude rings Mary who says she's broken down in Alderley Edge but in reality she is hiding with her grandson in the flower shop. Pete has managed to gain entry to No.11 and is hidden upstairs. Adam overhears another of Mary's calls claiming she has broken down and tells her to do the right thing before she loses her family for good. Gina pushes Dev to give her a job at the Corner Shop. Impetuously, she leans in for a kiss and he responds in kind. Phelan stops Eileen cleaning up the outhouse. Mary returns with George and a row breaks out between her and Angie. Pushed, Mary admits she lied about her whereabouts, being desperate to spend time with her grandson. Angie demands an apology. Ken sees how upset Daniel is over Sinead's engagement. He finds him having a panic attack outside the Rovers but he refuses his father's help. Todd and Summer wait for Billy in the bistro. She's saddened, thinking he's stood them up. Todd admits he thoroughly enjoys having her in his life. Billy calls at the Weatherfield Police Station and hands himself in for assault. Mary and Angie continue to argue but Norris interrupts them when he notices that George has suddenly fallen ill. Eileen leaves Phelan alone in the house. Pete comes downstairs and attacks him with a crowbar. Cast Regular cast *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Ken Barlow - William Roache *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Pete - Micky Dacks Places *Coronation Street exterior - Ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms, back bedroom and yard *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk Notes *A policeman at Weatherfield Police Station is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mary takes action to stop her family from leaving; Billy struggles with his guilty conscience; and Phelan fails to spot trouble lying in wait. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,660,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2017 episodes